Losing Game
by silver drip
Summary: AU: Jasper makes a mistake early in his vampire life. See how it affects Alice and the future.


**Disclaimer: I do not have the privilege nor honor of owning this brilliant story that is ****Twilight****. Nor it's sequels, which is quite unfortunate. Of course I do own this plotline. **

How The World Spins

1885 El Paso, Texas

Jasper stood on the sidelines as he watched the roaring fire. Charlotte was crying tearlessly beside him as she watched the shredded pieces of her mate Peter turn to ash.

"Damn you Maria!" Charlotte said through her sobs. Maria lunged at Charlotte, but Jasper knocked her down before she could get close. He started pulling her limb from limb. A hand on his shoulder stopped his murderous deed. "Stop Jasper." Charlotte said calmly. Jasper looked at her confused. He could never decipher her emotions. It was part of her gift. No one else's talent affected her. "Let me finish her." Her voice was emotionless. Jasper nodded and watched as she burned his creator.

"Charlotte we need to get out of here before the rest of her army comes." Jasper said as he pulled the crying heap of Charlotte from the desert floor. Jasper started running with her in his arms. Charlotte breathed heavily against his chest breathing in his peppery scent.

"Jasper put me down." She begged and Jasper obliged and set Charlotte on her feet. She started running north at the same speed as Jasper. She glanced at him and then in the direction they had come from. The direction of her dead mate; She peeked at Jasper again.

She had just lost her mate, yet she had already found the perfect replacement.

1948 Philadelphia, Pennsylvania

Charlotte and Jasper walked hand in hand through the city. Jasper stared down at Charlotte's petite form. She was a good mate. A bit fickle, but still she was a very good and entertaining mate. They connected beautifully on a physical level, but on an emotional level they were on whole other worlds.

Charlotte looked around the city for the perfect human for Jasper to drink. She loved watching him feed. She was sadistic and they both knew it. The pleasure she gained from watching him kill was only matched by his touch.

She spotted the perfect mark. A man in his mid twenties was walking by himself. Jasper nodded in acknowledgement to her decision and hid in an alleyway. Not five minutes later Charlotte led the man into the alleyway.

"You really do look quite good in that coat." Charlotte purred to the man as she led him to his doom. The man laughed huskily as she ran a finger down his chest.

Jasper could feel the lust pouring off the man in waves. He blinked furiously as he tried to ward it away to no avail. The man finally walked into the shadows where the crowds of people on the street couldn't see him. Jasper pounced on him.

He savored the thick, warm, red liquid as it ran between his lips and down his throat. His taste buds tingled more and more with every gulp. He could feel the human's emotions. They were numbing fear. Jasper sent his own emotions to the dieing man. The man gasped lightly as he suddenly felt the euphoria that always blanketed Jasper's emotions as he fed.

Charlotte watched in sick fascination as her mate killed the living human being. As soon as the human was drained she was on top of Jasper.

Their lips met and Charlotte's eyes darkened. Jasper pushed her against the ally wall and nipped at her neck as he took his fill of her.

"You need to hunt." He whispered as he pulled away from her after a long amount of time. She glared at him and nodded.

They headed towards a half empty diner a few blocks away. Charlotte was fawning all over Jasper as they enter the diner. Waves of lust and envy rained down as various people caught sight of their looks. But another feeling was present in the room, shock and sadness.

Jasper scanned the room for the source of the intense emotions. His eyes fell upon a pixie like girl with short black hair. Her back was too him and she seemed to be picking at a burger.

Jasper ignored her and took a seat in a booth. He pretended to read the menu as Charlotte played footsie with him. A group of girls in the adjacent booth kept eyeing him and whispering to each other.

"What can I get you?" The raspy voice of the homely looking waitress asked.

"You." Jasper said smugly and winked at her. She was taken aback and mumbled something undistinguishable as she stumbled back to the kitchen. Charlotte laughed and Jasper looked at the menu again waiting for another human to approach them.

A tall, buff, red headed man walked up to their table. "Hey hip kitten. Want to lose this fuddy-duddy and go roller skating with me?" He asked hopefully. Charlotte sniffed the air discreetly taking in his scent. When she was satisfied with what she smelled she spoke.

"That would be swell." Charlotte said picking up on the lingo. She led him out of the diner as Jasper sat still staring at the menu. A few minutes later he put down the menu and headed for the door. A sudden wave of sadness came from back in the bar causing Jasper to stumble slightly. He didn't bother to see who it was coming from.

Charlotte met him at the door. Her eyes were a bright shade of ruby red. "You ready?" He asked as their hands interlocked.

"Yeah, let's go." She smiled up at him.

Just before Jasper exited the diner he glanced backwards as if he had forgotten something. His eyes scanned the room before they landed on the girl with short black hair. He felt a small tug on his hand and he walked outside. His eyes stayed on her until the diner's door slammed shut. The same way so many happy variations of his future did.

**I just needed to write something unplanned so I threw this together. It was really just a writing exercise. I think I am going to keep this a one shot. Do what you do and review.**


End file.
